Currently, there are various websites that can calculate a person's carbon footprint, and a person that is interested in, for example, the amount of carbon dioxide generated in his daily life, may use such websites to identify his carbon footprint. Additionally, such websites typically display the carbon footprints of an average U.S. or world household along with the calculated carbon footprint of the person. However, these displayed statistics may not be particularly relevant to the person using such a website because such statistics are based on other people that may have very different lifestyles.